Résistance
by komaki-56
Summary: OS. UA. Harry, Leader de Résistance est capturé. Pour sauver ses amis, il devient l'otage de l'Empereur Drago. Mais il se rend vite compte que l'Empereur est quelqu'un de très agréable. Parviendra-t-il à abattre l'Empire malgré ses sentiments ?


Bonjour à tous !

Je publie cet OS pour l'anniversaire de mon bêta chéri. Il voulait du HPDM, du lemon, et bien il est servi désormais !

Voilà pour le contexte. Un petit disclaimer pour la route : Pas mes perso, touche pas de sousous, libre de droits ... Je crois que c'est tout.

Enjoy !

Résistance :

Le Plan était parfait. Ils travaillaient dessus depuis des mois. Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un fort sentiment d'appréhension. Lorsqu'il donna le signal, le petit groupe s'éparpilla et chacun s'attela à la tâche qui était la sienne.

Quand les Gardes Impériaux firent irruption dans le hangar, il n'y eut pas de bataille épique. L'infériorité numérique du petit groupe de Résistance était flagrante, et Harry ordonna la reddition des siens, pour ne pas faire de blessés, ou pire. Alors que les Gardes Impériaux leurs passaient les menottes électroniques, les membres de Résistances étaient certains d'une chose : il y avait un traître parmi eux.

Le matricule H4RR1P0TT3R, Harry, pour les intimes (comme le prénom de la vieille civilisation), ne savait pas vraiment comment il en était arrivé là. Ni comment la Civilisation en était arrivée là. Il était né dans un quartier normal du District 3, celui que la vieille civilisation appelait Europe. Ses parents étaient morts en héros pour Résistance et il avait été élevé par son Oncle et sa Tante, fidèles à l'Empereur. Au fond de lui, Harry n'avait jamais voulu faire partie de ce système. Travailler pour l'Empire, sans le droit de s'exprimer, en souhaitant se harasser suffisamment au travail pour ne pas penser.

Il n'était pas le premier à avoir résisté, ni le dernier il l'espérait. Mais il était vite devenu un symbole. Il s'était engagé très jeune dans Résistance, avant même ses 15 ans, et il avait révélé un don de guerrier hors pair. Quand il fut assez âgé pour mener une attaque, la réussite fut totale. Il remportait victoire sur victoire à seulement 18 ans. Très vite il devint Ennemi de l'Empire Numéro 2 et quand le Leader de Résistance mourut (le matricule DUM8L3D0R3, que les résistants nommaient affectueusement Dumby), ce fut tout naturellement qu'il en prit la tête à seulement 19 ans, et qu'il prit la tête des Ennemis de l'Empire et de l'Empereur.

Harry avait à ce moment une réputation d'invincibilité. Résistance gagnait en notoriété, en effectifs, en efficacité. Le prix de la récompense pour la capture ou la mort de son Leader doubla, et des affiches holographiques fleurirent dans chacun des six Districts de la planète. Tous connaissaient son visage, rendu menaçant par l'Empire pour influencer les faibles et pour motiver les mouchards.

La contre-attaque de l'Empire fut rude pour Résistance. Le groupe, organisé sur chacun des Districts, étaient habitués aux espions en herbes qui tentaient de l'infiltrer, aux fuites d'informations dues à l'imprudence de leurs membres. La diffusion d'informations étaient alors soigneusement contrôlée depuis bien longtemps. Le Leader Dumby avait imaginé un système où même les chefs de Résistance n'auraient pas accès à certaines informations. Mais en quelques semaines, il n'y eut plus aucun doutes : les débâcles s'enchaînaient dans le District 3. Il y avait une fuite importante. Un espion dans l'un des plus hauts niveaux de la hiérarchie de Résistance.

Harry et un nombre restreint de résistants avaient alors imaginé un plan audacieux pour porter un coup grave à l'Empire avant que celui-ci ne les extermine. Et ils avaient été pris.

Harry, dans la petite cellule individuelle du vaisseau cargo, savait qu'il allait avoir l'honneur douteux d'être présenté à l'Empereur. Le vaisseau se dirigeait vers Ministère, la lune artificielle qui servait de ville pour l'élite de l'Empire. En son cœur, se trouvait la Chambre des Secrets, où résidait l'Empereur. Harry connaissait bien l'architecture de Ministère pour avoir décortiqué ses plans, volés quelques mois plus tôt. Mais cette connaissance du terrain ne lui serait d'aucune utilité avec les menottes électroniques, et guidé par une escorte armée jusqu'aux dents.

Harry sourit. La journée d'aujourd'hui allait mettre à mal sa réputation d'invincibilité.

Le voyage jusqu'à Ministère lui parut court, et avant d'avoir comprit il se retrouvait jeté à genoux dans une salle immense, devant une estrade. Fièrement il se releva, en notant au passage la présence d'un nombre très restreint de personnes. Harry posa les yeux sur l'estrade, puis sur le trône placé en son centre.

L'Empereur était un jeune homme jeune, très jeune. Ses cheveux blonds, mi-long, semblaient presque blancs. Son visage long et fin était impassible, et sa tête était ceinte d'une couronne d'or blanc sertie de diamants. Il était magnifique. Mieux encore, il était lumineux. Et pendant un court instant Harry douta. Il douta de son engagement dans Résistance. Il douta que cet homme d'une si grande beauté puisse être le dictateur, le tyran, qui opprimait sa planète.

Mais il se reprit très vite.

D'un geste où la nonchalance et la grâce se disputaient, l'Empereur congédia les gardes qui escortaient Harry, et les quelques personnes présentes. Sauf une. Le Premier Ministre, que chacun devait connaître : Severus Snape.

- Alors c'est toi le Phénix, dit simplement l'Empereur.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Phénix était son nom de code. Et si l'Empereur lui-même pouvait mettre un visage sur ce code, c'était que la taupe était bien implantée.

- J'étais curieux de te rencontrer, mais finalement tu as l'air ordinaire.

Harry eut un sourire ironique. Bien sûr qu'il était ordinaire. Il n'avait rien d'un Serpentard, cette caste d'élite qui vivait sur Ministère. Alors que les Serpentards semblaient chercher le raffinement partout, il était petit, endurant, résistant à l'effort et à la douleur, et surtout, il n'avait rien de raffiné.

- Ce que je dis t'amuse ? Demanda l'Empereur de sa voix éthérée.

- Si je n'avais pas l'air ordinaire, je n'aurais pas tenu longtemps dans Résistance.

Cela sembla amuser l'Empereur. Harry se dit qu'il pouvait tenter de pousser l'impudence un peu plus loin.

- Que comptez-vous faire de mes compagnons ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée.

Ce fut le Premier Ministre qui répondit.

- Selon toute vraisemblance, et en vertu du Code Galactique Impérial, les terroristes qui vous accompagnaient seront condamnés à la peine de mort, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent sous le choc.

- Non ! Laissa-t-il échapper. La plupart n'ont pas 17 ans ! Selon la loi, les mineurs …

- Je connais la loi impertinent ! Tonna le Premier Ministre.

Harry gémit de douleur quand les menottes électroniques lui envoyèrent une décharge pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Mais depuis seulement quelques heures, une Ordonnance Impériale ordonne l'exécution systématique des terroristes, quelque soit leur âge.

De rage, Harry serra les points. Le jeune homme ravala sa fierté et supplia

- S'il vous plaît, ne les tuez pas. Par pitié. Ce ne sont que des enfants.

- Et en quel honneur donnerai-je un tel ordre ? Demanda l'Empereur de sa voix tranquille.

- Je ferai ce que vous voulez, mais s'il vous plaît, ne les tuez pas, souffla-t-il.

Harry baissa la tête de honte. Lui, le fameux Leader, s'apprêtait à piétiner sa fierté pour sauver ses compagnons.

- Ce que je veux ? Demanda L'Empereur

Harry leva la tête et planta son regard dans celui du tyran.

- Oui.

Il s'empêcha de s'arrêter sur toutes les choses affreuses qui lui passèrent par la tête. La lueur presque gourmande dans les yeux lumineux du blond lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il était de notoriété publique que l'Empereur aimait les jeunes hommes. Petits, fluets et bruns de préférence. Harry n'avait aucune illusion sur son avenir si l'homme en face de lui acceptait.

- Severus, fit l'Empereur sans même se tourner vers son Premier Ministre, fais apprêter la suite attenante à la mienne. Nous avons un invité longue durée. Et fait déporter une partie des prisonniers sur Azkaban, et l'autre sur Nurmengard.

Le soulagement intense que ressentit Harry n'eut d'égal que l'angoisse terrible qui lui succéda.

- Merci Votre Altesse, parvint-il à dire.

Et il tomba à genoux.

Bien plus tard dans la journée, Harry fut conduit dans le Saint des Saints, la Chambre des Secrets. Enfin pas tout à fait. Il se trouvait dans les appartements attenants à la Chambre. On lui avait enlevé les menottes électroniques et une domestique lui en fit faire le tour. L'endroit parut très grand à Harry qui était habitué à des espaces confinés, parfois sous la terre, pour se cacher. Il y avait une chambre, une salle de bain, un salon-bibliothèque et une salle à manger. Pour lui seul. Et partout, il n'y avait que des produits de luxe. La salle de bain était fournie de cosmétiques très chers, et il y avait même une garde robe très bien garnie dont la valeur aurait pu faire vivre un immeuble entier du District 3 pendant un mois.

Puis la domestique l'emmena dans les appartements impériaux, et le fit attendre dans une sorte d'antichambre. Bien qu'intimidé, Harry se tenait droit et fier. Sa Tante et son Oncle n'avaient peut-être pas été tendre avec lui, mais ils lui avaient enseigné les bonnes manières.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, la porte de droite s'ouvrit et un serviteur le fit entrer dans un grand salon. L'Empereur était assis sur un fauteuil décoré d'un dragon brodé. Il fit signe au serviteur de se retirer et enjoignit à Harry de s'asseoir.

L'Empereur avait enlevé sa couronne et ses habits royaux avaient été remplacés par des vêtements, certes plus simples mais tout aussi luxueux. Il servit deux verres d'un liquide rouge et en tendit un à Harry, perplexe. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu une boisson pareille. Les seuls alcools consommés dans le District 3 étaient les alcools de céréales bon marché.

Notant l'hésitation de son « invité », l'Empereur rit. C'était un rire mélodieux, cristallin. Une fois encore, Harry se demanda si cet homme était bien le tyran de son peuple.

- Il n'est pas empoisonné tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Harry pour toute réponse.

- Du vin rouge. C'est très bon, goûte.

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'Empereur but une gorgée.

A demi rassuré, Harry trempa ses lèvres. Le liquide était un peu âcre sur le palais, mais très bon.

N'arrivant pas à boire plus d'une gorgée, Harry reposa son verre sur la table basse en face de lui.

- Tu te demandes sans doute quel sera ton avenir ici, dit simplement l'Empereur de sa voix tranquille.

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de dire un mot.

- Tu te doutes que tu ne pourras pas te promener librement sur Ministère. Tu devras rester dans tes appartements, ou les miens si je t'y invite. Il n'y a pas de pièce qui te sera interdite, sauf peut-être ponctuellement. Un serviteur t'es assigné. Tu l'as déjà rencontré c'est celle qui t'as fait visiter tes quartiers. Pour être sûr que tu respectes ces instructions, je vais t'injecter une puce microscopique dans le bras. Ce n'est pas douloureux.

Il ouvrit une petite boîte rectangulaire en métal et en sortit une seringue. Harry tendit son bras la mort dans l'âme. Avec cette laisse électronique, il perdait définitivement sa liberté

- Quels seront mes prérogatives ? Demanda Harry d'une voix éteinte en contemplant sa peau à l'endroit où la puce venait d'être injectée.

Une lueur gourmande s'alluma dans le regard de son vis-à-vis et Harry baissa les yeux.

- Me tenir compagnie. Pendant les repas essentiellement, mais aussi le soir, quand je te solliciterai. Cela m'amuse de discuter avec le Leader de Résistance, je te l'avoue. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de distraction. J'ai même dû renoncer à prendre les repas avec ma cours après deux tentatives d'empoisonnement.

- Discuter, hein ? Fit Harry désabusé.

L'Empereur planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de Harry.

- Tu sembles persuadé que je suis le mal incarné. Alors je vais être franc. Tu es bien plus … exotique que tout ce que j'ai pu connaître jusqu'ici. Tu me plais. Mais je ne suis pas un violeur, Phénix.

Harry déglutit péniblement.

- Harry. Je m'appelle Harry.

- Je préfère Phénix. Cela a bien plus de prestance comme nom.

- Et vous ? Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda Harry dans un sursaut d'insolence.

L'Empereur le dévisagea longuement, surpris de son audace.

- Mon nom est Drago, finit-il par dire.

L'Empereur, Drago, avait renvoyé Harry dans ses appartements afin qu'il se rende présentable pour son premier repas impérial.

Harry resta longuement son le jet d'eau chaude. Parce que cela faisait des mois que les membres de son commando et lui se lavait à l'eau tiède (les bons jours). Parce que cela permettait de faire semblant qu'il ne pleurait pas.

Il savait son sacrifice nécessaire. Mais il n'avait aucune confiance en l'Empereur, et il préférait mourir tout de suite plutôt que de se laisser violer.

Il se répéta encore et encore, comme un mantra, pourquoi il était là, jusqu'à ce que les larmes s'arrêtent de couler, et qu'il put sortir de la douche.

Puis il tenta de trouver une tenue simple dans sa garde robe. La plupart des vêtements proposés étaient bien trop sophistiqués pour lui. Certains semblaient tellement improbables qu'il ne savait même pas comment les mettre. Il finit par trouver un pantalon noir qui ne soit ni en velours damassé, ni en lycra, et une chemise blanche, heureusement sans jabot. Il attendit l'heure de se présenter à la porte de la Chambre des Secrets, et se fit introduire par le domestique de l'Empereur.

Celui-ci se trouvait déjà à table. Harry s'assit en face de lui et quelques domestiques commencèrent à amener les assiettes. Heureusement, la table n'était pas longue, ce qui était propice à la discussion. L'Empereur semblait curieux d'en savoir plus sur son peuple. La conversation en vint à ce qu'ils débattent de la situation politique, et de la dictature imposée au peuple de la planète Terre.

- La majorité des gens s'accommodent très bien de la situation actuelle, fit l'Empereur très tranquillement.

- C'est parce qu'il n'ont pas le temps de penser ! S'insurgea Harry. Entre leur travail, et la propagande qui est crachée toute la journée par les écrans holographiques et les hauts-parleurs ! Bien sûr qu'ils s'accommodent ! Si ils ne s'accommodaient pas, ils ne pourraient pas vivre ! Et ils sont tellement abrutit par tout ça qu'ils ne se rendent même plus compte de ne pas avoir de libre-arbitre !

Harry se tut, conscient que sa vindicte pourrait vexer l'Empereur. Et mettre en danger ses amis en prison. De sa voix calme et éthérée, l'Empereur répondit :

- N'est-ce pas le but de toute dictature de ne pas se faire remarquer de ses sujets ?

- Est-ce que cela ne vous hante pas ? Toute cette misère ? Misère morale, physique, intellectuelle ? C'est vraiment sur cela que vous voulez régner ? Reprit plus calmement Harry.

- Pourquoi pas. Si cela me permet de rester Empereur, répondit-il.

- Je sens que je vais beaucoup prêcher dans le vent, soupira Harry en attaquant son repas d'un coup de fourchette rageur.

- Prêche quand même. Cela m'intéresse fortement.

Harry était perdu. Le premier soir, après le dîner, l'Empereur (il insistait pour que Harry l'appelle Drago) et lui avait discuté encore longtemps. Drago trouvait l'emportement de Harry sur des sujets sensibles fort amusant. C'était vrai que Harry avait le sang chaud et souvent il finissait ses tirades essoufflé.

Après quelques jours, une routine s'était installée. Harry l'accompagnait durant les déjeuners et dîners, puis le soir, ils passaient dans un salon pour discuter autour d'un verre. Harry avait aussi appris à connaître la jeune servante qui lui était assignée. Répondant au Matricule 3LFW1NK1, elle appris à Harry qu'elle se faisait appeler Winky par ses semblables, les domestiques de Ministère. Elle fut surprise quand Harry lui parla comme à son égal, et elle éclata en sanglot quand il lui proposa de prendre son petit déjeuner avec lui.

Incrédule, Harry avait appris comment étaient traités les matricules 3LF sur Ministère. Considérés comme inférieurs par l'élite Serpentard, ils étaient la plupart du temps mal traités. La jeune Winky finit par accepter de prendre le petit déjeuner avec celui qu'elle servait, et fut à demi étonnée quand elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas un piège.

Après une semaine Harry était sûr d'une chose. Il n'aimait pas vivre enfermé, même dans le plus grand appartement qu'il eut jamais vu. Il s'ennuyait et l'ennui le menait à la réflexion, la réflexion à l'angoisse pour ses amis restés sur la planète. Et pour ceux enfermés à Azkaban et Nurmengard. Ces deux endroits étaient des prisons de haute sécurité, situées sur des lunes de la planète Jupiter. Harry se consolait comme il pouvait en se disant qu'ils n'étaient pas au bagne sur Mercure, où la mortalité était effroyablement élevée.

Mais surtout Harry était perplexe. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'Empereur soit aimable et patient. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci lui laisse un libre accès à sa bibliothèque personnelle pour tromper son ennui (son amie Mione aurait été extatique devant les ouvrages que recelait cette bibliothèque. Des livres interdits, des livres de la vieille civilisation, et même des livres plus anciens). Harry ne s'était pas attendu à apprécier l'Empereur Drago.

Un jour, après que Harry ait montré de la curiosité sur l'organisation de l'Empire, et sur les empereurs, Drago l'emmena dans une petite salle attenante au salon où ils avaient coutume de discuter le soir. Un écran holographique immense occupait un mur entier, et il affichait une seule image figée. Cela ressemblait à une frise chronologique. Sur une longue barre, s'étalaient les noms des Empereurs avec leurs dates de règne, et des traits indiquaient les dates historiques et les événements marquants. Il remarqua que le dernier événement marquant du règne de l'Empereur Drago était la capture du Leader de Résistance.

- Je suis le deuxième de la Dynastie des Malfoy, expliqua Drago. Mon père, Lucius, a succédé au dernier de la Dynastie des Gaunt, Tom, qui n'a pas eut de descendance.

- Pourquoi est-ce votre père qui a pris la succession ?

- Il était le Premier Ministre de Tom. La Loi Impériale prévoit qu'en cas d'absence de successeur, le Premier Ministre devient Empereur à la mort du précédent.

- Donc si vous mourez sans descendance, Severus Snape deviendra l'Empereur Severus, premier de la Dynastie des Snape.

- C'est exact. Mais je te rassure, j'ai encore le temps d'avoir une descendance, dit-il en riant.

Harry sourit faiblement à cette idée.

Le lendemain, Harry se retrouva seul. L'Empereur l'avait prévenu, il partait en voyage diplomatique pour une semaine. Harry avait un libre accès à la bibliothèque de son Impérial Voisin, et il ne s'en priva pas, pour tromper un ennui mordant et anxiogène. Il essayait d'avoir des discussions avec Winky, mais celle-ci, trop habituée à des maîtres autoritaires, se contentait d'acquiescer la plupart du temps. Quand Harry lui parla de révolte des 3LF, Winky eut un cri effrayé et supplia Harry de ne jamais répéter ses paroles. La jeune fille semblait si désespérée à l'idée que quelqu'un sache qu'elle servait un révolutionnaire, que Harry promit de ne plus en parler.

Pendant toute cette semaine, il se sentit très seul. Il pensa longuement à ses amis restés sur Terre, à ses compagnons en prison, et au bagne. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Drago. N'importe quel sujet semblait avoir un lien mystérieux avec l'Empereur, et celui-ci squattait les pensées de Harry bien trop souvent à son goût.

Si bien que quand l'Empereur revint de son voyage diplomatique, satisfait d'avoir trouvé un accord commercial avec le Triumvirat de Proxima du Centaure, la première chose que dit Harry, spontanément fut :

- Vous m'avez manqué.

Il se mordit immédiatement la lèvre, conscient que ses paroles pourraient être mal interprétées.

L'Empereur sourit, presque _tendrement _avant que Harry ne continue en bafouillant.

- Vous m'avez laissé et je me suis senti seul, il s'arrêta brutalement conscient de s'enfoncer un peu plus.

Drago passa son pouce sur la joue de Harry, dans une caresse aérienne qui fit arrêter le cœur de l'otage.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

La routine s'était réinstallée, mais cette fois, un élément nouveau et important s'était imposé. Drago faisait la cour à Harry.

Le jeune homme en était très perturbé. Pas qu'il soit prude, ou encore vierge, mais c'était l'Empereur ! Il n'était pas certain que ce soit approprié. Il n'était pas certain de ne pas aimer ça. Et si il voulait être honnête, c'était même agréable de se sentir désirer par cet homme lumineux. Mais à chaque fois qu'il répondait favorablement à une des attentions de l'Empereur, il se sentait atrocement coupable.

Drago s'était mis en tête de faire découvrir un chef-d'œuvre de l'ancienne civilisation à Harry : le cinéma. D'abord surpris par l'écran en seulement deux dimensions, Harry s'était laissé conquérir par le septième art. L'Empereur avait une salle de projection privé, et, confortablement installés dans un canapé, Harry et lui avait visionné en quelques soirées des films tels que Orange Mécanique, Apocalypse Now, ou L'étrange Noël de Mr. Jack. Harry broya la main de Drago devant Psychose ou Shining, et fut ému aux larmes en regardant Le Secret de Brokeback Mountain. Il fut très intrigué par les films de Charlie Chaplin, et rit devant La Folie des Grandeurs.

Systématiquement, après chaque visionnage, Drago répondait aux questions de Harry sur la vieille civilisation. Sur le capitalisme, sur la manière de vivre, sur les idéaux qui transparaissaient dans les films. Et Harry écoutait attentif, les explications de l'Empereur.

Un soir, alors qu'ils regardaient Into The Wild, Harry sentit la main de Drago se poser doucement sur sa cuisse. Il se crispa et son cœur loupa deux battements. Il se retourna vivement vers lui, le regard interrogatif. Sans un mot, Drago passa la main dans les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés de Harry puis posa délicatement ses lèvres dans son cou. Le souffle de Harry se bloqua douloureusement dans sa poitrine, quand il sentit de doux baisers remonter de sa clavicule, jusque dans son cou, puis le long de sa mâchoire. Soudain, Drago planta ses yeux gris dans les yeux verts du jeune homme, et posa doucement sa bouche contre la bouche de Harry. Le cerveau de Harry cessa brutalement de fonctionner, et c'est bien malgré lui qu'il répondit timidement au baiser. Puis son cerveau se remis en marche, et Harry rompit le baiser et recula.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel les deux hommes s'observaient. L'Empereur semblait presque amusé par la situation. Il finit par dire de sa voix éthérée

- Ce n'était qu'un baiser Phénix.

Le lendemain, Harry fut tiré de sa lecture en pleine après-midi par des hurlements. L'Empereur venait de faire irruption dans le salon des appartements de son otage, en vociférant.

Il avait perdu sa grâce presque irréelle. Sa fureur semblait le rendre encore plus grand qu'il ne l'était déjà, ses yeux étaient devenus plus sombres et il dégageait une aura formidable. Il était effrayant.

- Tu le savais ! Hurlait l'Empereur. Avoue ! Tu le savais !

- Je savais quoi ? Demanda Harry incertain.

- L'attaque ! Les attaques sur Azkaban et Nurmengard ! Tu le savais !

Voyant que Harry ne répondait pas, il continua d'une voix dangereusement calme.

- Une attaque de cette envergure a dû être planifiée des mois à l'avance. En tant que Leader de Résistance, tu ne pouvais pas ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer.

- C'est vrai. Admit Harry d'une voix incroyablement calme et détachée. Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre il y aurait une attaque. Je ne savais ni quand, ni comment, ni avec qui.

Dans un élan de rage, l'Empereur plaqua Harry contre un mur, violemment. Le souffle de Harry se coupa.

- Ma tante était la responsable d'Azkaban Phénix ! Elle est morte il y a quelques heures pendant cette attaque.

Pour toute réponse, Harry éclata d'un rire nerveux. Il connaissait la réputation de Bellatrix Lestrange. Considérée comme folle dangereuse par les détenus, elle avait une tendance prononcée pour le sadisme le plus cruel. Mais il ignorait qu'elle était la tante de l'Empereur. Si il l'avait su, il aurait planifié son assassina bien plus tôt.

Surpris par le rire de son otage, l'Empereur embrassa Harry. Ce n'était pas le baiser aérien de la veille. C'était un baiser brutal, violent, qui se transforma en un baiser fiévreux et passionné quand Harry se mit à y répondre.

Puis aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait commencé, l'Empereur rompit le contact. Il eut un sourire mauvais et plaqua contre le torse de Harry une feuille de papier. Et il sortit de l'appartement.

Harry regarda la feuille sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Une liste de matricules. Les matricules des résistants morts pendant l'attaque. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'il puisse rien y faire quand il les reconnus les uns après les autres. G1NN3VR4, la sœur de son meilleur ami, celle qu'ils appelaient Ginny. D3NN15CR1V3Y, le petit Dennis, qui n'avait pas eut la chance d'atteindre son 17ème anniversaire. F1NCHFL3TCH3Y qui se faisait appeler Justin parce qu'il trouvait ça « cool ». Z4CH4R145, le jeune Zack, et d'autres encore.

Harry se roula en boule contre le mur, là où il était, et pleura jusqu'à ce que le domestique de l'Empereur, 3LFD088Y (Dobby pour les intimes), viennent le chercher pour le dîner. Il hésita à refuser de manger, mais Dobby le convainquit que ce n'était pas en se laissant mourir de faim qu'il pourrait tenir tête à l'Empereur.

Harry s'assit à sa place habituelle en face de l'Empereur, mais il ne le regarda pas. Il avait conscience que ses vêtements étaient froissés, et que ces yeux étaient rouges. Mais il voulait juste manger et retourner dans ses quartiers. Peut être que le blond accepterait cette fois de le laisser tranquille.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'Empereur entame une discussion. C'est pourquoi il releva soudainement la tête quand celui-ci prit la parole.

- Que voulais-tu dire quand tu as dit que tu ne connaissais pas les détails de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

Sa voix avait repris ses accent éthérés, et le sujet ne semblait pas l'atteindre. A le voir comme cela, Harry aurait presque pu douter de la scène de l'après-midi. Sauf que la liste des morts était bien réelle, elle.

- Je suis le Leader, un symbole, finit par expliquer Harry. Je ne suis pas un stratège. Les leaders sont facilement remplaçables. Il faut juste avoir une certaine notoriété. On devient une cible prioritaire pour les Gardes Impériaux. Ainsi, personne ne se soucie de nos stratèges. Pratiquement personne de connaît leur identité, et surtout pas moi.

- Je vois. Une organisation compartimentée afin de limiter l'espionnage et les fuites.

Harry resta silencieux, et tritura sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette. Il n'avait pas faim. Son vis-à-vis finit par s'en apercevoir, et eut un sourire.

- Mange. Ce n'est pas en te laissant dépérir que tu pourras te venger pour la mort de tes camarades.

- C'est amusant, fit Harry d'une voix amère. C'est ce qu'a dit Dobby pour me faire venir manger.

- Cet 3LF est d'une grande sagesse. Il m'a pratiquement élevé tu sais. Lui et mon parrain, Severus. Mon père était bien trop occupé par la gestion de l'Empire pour s'occuper de moi.

Harry crut déceler une trace de rancœur dans les mots de l'Empereur.

- Et toi Phénix ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait dans ta vie pour que tu prennes le leadership de Résistance ?

- J'ai été élevé par mon Oncle et ma Tante à la mort de mes parents. Ce sont des fidèles à l'Empire. Il font partit de la Caste des Serdaigles.

- Assez aisés donc.

- Oui. Mais il ne m'ont jamais aimé. J'ai découvert à 11 ans que mes parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident d'usine parce qu'ils étaient des Gryffondors incapables, mais lors d'une traque des Gardes Impériaux, parce qu'ils étaient des résistants. C'est un ami de mes parents qui un jour m'a reconnu dans la rue et m'a prit avec lui. Mon Oncle et ma Tante étaient soulagés de ne plus avoir de graine de Gryffondor sous leur toit. J'ai découvert Résistance à 11 ans donc. Je me suis engagé à presque 15 ans.

- Je croyais que Résistance n'acceptait pas les enfants de moins de 15 ans ?

- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai mentit sur mon âge. Après c'était trop tard pour m'expulser. J'étais trop bon au combat.

- Tu n'as jamais regretté de t'être engagé dans Résistance ?

Harry eut un sourire triste.

- Le système me révulse et j'aime me sentir utile en partageant mes idéaux.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, remarqua l'Empereur.

- C'est vrai. Je me suis déjà imaginé vivant le quotidien de l'une ou l'autre des quatre Castes, en me demandant quelle aurait été ma vie si je n'avais pas pris le maquis. Mais je n'ai jamais eu de regret à proprement parlé. Et vous ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce que cela faisait d'être un simple mortel ? Demanda Harry d'un ton mordant.

L'Empereur eut un petit rire.

- Dès mon plus jeune âge, on m'a fait comprendre que j'étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et que j'aurais un grand destin. Alors, non. Être un simple mortel ne m'a jamais tenté.

Le repas arriva à son terme, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de demander à se retirer comme il l'avait souhaité, que l'Empereur le fit passer au salon.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé, la posture raide. L'Empereur lui tourna le dos et sembla chercher quelque chose dans un placard. Il en ressortit une bouteille poussiéreuse.

- C'est un très grand cru. Très rare, et très cher, expliqua-t-il en débouchant la bouteille avec soin.

- Et en quel honneur ? Répliqua sèchement Harry.

Pour honorer la mémoire de chaque femme et chaque homme tombé au champ d'honneur aujourd'hui.

Ils trinquèrent, et après la première gorgée, Harry ne put retenir une larme de couler sur la joue. L'Empereur l'essuya délicatement puis posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres de Harry. Leur baiser ne ressemblait pas aux deux derniers. Un combat furieux et passionné se tenait entre les deux hommes. Bientôt, leurs mains arrivèrent en renfort, tâtant, caressant, griffant. Partout où elles pouvaient passer, toucher un peu plus de peau de l'autre, sous les vêtements, dans les cheveux.

Drago finit par rompre le baiser, et les deux hommes, à bout de souffle, se dévisagèrent. Doucement, l'Empereur défit les boutons de la chemise de Harry, dévoilant sa peau légèrement hâlée, où s'entrecroisaient de longues cicatrices. Souvenirs de nombreux combats. Il effleura ces marques du bout des doigts, faisant frissonner l'autre homme qui gémit sous ses caresses. Drago se pencha et de sa langue il entreprit de tracer des arabesques sur le torse de son amant.

Harry se tortillait, languissant sous les coups de langue de l'Empereur, d'une main tremblante, il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux presque blancs, si fins qu'il aurait jurer toucher de la soie. Drago se redressa et enleva sa tunique. La peau de son torse était très blanche, très pure. L'image que renvoyait Drago était très proche de la beauté parfaite. Harry s'en trouva ébloui. Drago l'embrassa de nouveau, langoureusement. Ses mains devinrent plus coquines, flattant des endroits sensibles qui firent haleter Harry. N'y tenant plus, l'Empereur finit de déshabiller le brun et commença à lui donner un avant goût du septième ciel. Harry se mit à pousser soupirs et gémissements, la vision du jeune homme presque parfait allant et venant sur lui, lui procurant un plaisir intense, le mit dans tous des états.

De sa main droite, Drago prépara Harry, et seulement lorsque le brun se fit suppliant, il ôta le reste de ses propres vêtements. Il plaça une jambe du brun sur le dossier du canapé, l'autre sur son épaule et le pénétra. Le brun ferma brièvement les yeux quand un gémissement plus fort que les précédents passa les lèvres. Doucement, Drago débuta un mouvement de va-et-vient profond mais pas brutal. Harry essayait de s'agripper à n'importe quoi, le souffle court, les gémissements se transformant peu à peu en cris. Après un moment, Drago se retira et, d'un coup prit Harry dans ses bras, en l'embrassant pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre. Le blond fit preuve d'une force insoupçonnable pour quelqu'un d'aussi délicat.

Il posa Harry sur le lit, et ils continuèrent à faire l'amour pendant de longs moments.

Encore tremblant après l'orgasme, Harry se blottit dans les bras de Drago. Ce fut plus fort que lui. Les larmes se remirent à couler, et patiemment, Drago tenta de le consoler

- Tu n'as trahi personne, Phénix, je te le jure, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Harry finit par s'endormir, contre le torse de son amant.

Les jours suivants furent très calme pour les deux hommes. Harry ne se rendait presque plus dans ses appartements, sauf pour changer de tenue. Leur routine habituelle était désormais enrichie par leurs ébats.

Un matin, alors que Harry revenait de sa chambre après avoir passé une tenue propre, il surprit une conversation entre l'Empereur et son Premier Ministre, Severus Snape.

- Drago ! Arrêtez de toujours vous demander ce que ferait votre Père dans cette situation. Vous n'êtes pas lui ! Je doute que ce soit la meilleure solution.

- Severus. Vous savez toute l'affection que je vous porte. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis l'Empereur, et si je vous demande d'allouer plus d'effectifs à la traque des terroristes de Résistance, vous m'obéissez !

A ce moment, ils aperçurent le jeune homme légèrement interloqué, à la porte.

- Excusez-moi, fit Harry d'un ton sombre. Je vous dérange.

- Pas du tout, contra Drago. Severus allait s'en aller.

L'homme taciturne salua brièvement, et sortit.

Drago haussa un sourcil ironique.

- Tu ne dis rien ? Aucune remarque acerbe sur ce que tu viens d'entendre ?

- Je suis un résistant, soupira Harry. Et je n'oublie pas que vous êtes l'Empereur. Nous sommes ennemis.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Drago une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux.

Il posa la main sur l'entre-jambe de Harry.

- Sommes-nous vraiment ennemis ? Souffla-t-il à l'oreille du brun qui gémit.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes au jeune homme pour pouvoir répondre.

- Oui, oui nous le sommes.

Sa voix était mal assurée, mais son regard, embué de plaisir, était tout de même franc.

L'Empereur eut une petite moue déçue.

- Très bien, dit-il en enlevant sa main et en s'éloignant.

- Attend ! S'exclama Harry en lui attrapant le poignet.

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement. Le geste aussi. Harry savait que son geste pouvait lui valoir de gros ennui si il avait véritablement vexé l'Empereur. Mais il savait également que ce n'était pas le cas.

Et Drago le lui fit comprendre. Longuement et dans beaucoup de positions.

Ils vécurent tranquillement pendant de longues semaines. Winky rapporta à Harry que sur Ministère la rumeur disait que l'Empereur avait un nouvel amant, mais les spéculations sur son identité allait bon train. Personne ne se doutait que le Leader de Résistance était l'amant mystère de leur souverain.

La relation des deux hommes prit un nouveau tournant quand, un soir, après leurs ébats, Drago murmura à l'oreille de Harry « je t'aime ». Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux sous le choc. L'Empereur semblait attendre, calme et attentif, d'une sérénité que Harry soupçonnait de façade.

Alors le brun embrassa tendrement l'autre et répondit

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant, dit-il presque avec tristesse. Mais, merci de cette confiance.

A partir de ce moment là, Drago sembla considérer que Harry et lui formait un couple. Un couple secret certes, mais une relation conjugale quand même. Il lui racontait ses journées en tant qu'Empereur, chose qu'il ne faisait pas auparavant. Il lui demandait même son avis sur certaines décisions qu'il devait prendre.

Harry se rendit compte très vite qu'il avait une véritable influence sur l'Empereur. Limitée dans une certaine mesure (après tout il restait le Leader de Résistance), mais réelle.

Une nuit, pendant leurs ébats, alors que Drago murmurait une fois encore « je t'aime » à Harry, celui-ci répondit « moi aussi ». Était-ce par réflexe ? Le pensait-il vraiment ? Ils n'en reparlèrent pas, mais Drago sembla _heureux _pendant des jours après cela.

En attendant, la situation de Harry n'évoluait pas. Il semblait la plupart du temps mélancolique, et dépérissait complètement lorsque Drago partait en voyage diplomatique.

A quelques jours de la Fête de l'Empire, le brun supplia l'Empereur.

- S'il te plaît Drago, laisse moi venir avec toi.

La Fête de l'Empire constituait en une semaine de célébrations, partout sur la planète, pour célébrer l'Empire et l'Empereur. Le dernier jour, la coutume voulait que l'Empereur descende sur Terre pour tenir un discours qui était retransmis sur tous les écrans holographiques des 6 Districts.

- Non, Harry, répéta l'Empereur avec patience. Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi et tu le sais très bien.

- Personne ne saura que c'est moi. Je porterai une cape ou un masque s'il le faut. Mais s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici. J'étouffe, je n'en peux plus.

Les yeux suppliants de son conjoint firent fléchir l'impérial blondinet qui céda.

- Je vais en parler avec Severus, mais je ne te promets rien.

- Merci ! S'exclama Harry avec un immense sourire.

Les sourires chaleureux de Harry étaient de plus en plus rares, et c'est ce qui décida Drago.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se tenait dans un recoin du vaisseau impérial, le visage caché dans l'ombre d'une épaisse cape. Arrivé sur Terre, il suivit l'Empereur jusqu'à une salle, confortablement installée, afin qu'ils puissent attendre l'heure de l'allocution. Drago s'assit dans un fauteuil, tandis que Harry restait debout.

- Tu ne t'assois pas Phénix ? Le taquina Drago.

Le blond avait continué à surnommer Harry Phénix, sauf pendant la jouissance, où souvent il répétait son nom comme une litanie.

- Non, je me dégourdis les jambes un peu, répondit évasivement Harry.

- Tu sembles nerveux. C'est moi qui doit parler à la population mais c'est toi qui es nerveux. Laisse moi te dire que cette situation est assez cocasse.

- Tu n'as pas peur des attentats ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, je serais protégé par une protection magnétique programmée pour tenir en place pendant la durée du discours. Je ne risque absolument rien.

Harry sourit, mais resta tendu.

Après quelques minutes, ils entendirent dans le couloir des bruits de combat. Soudain, firent irruption dans la pièce, une demi douzaine de résistants, armés jusqu'aux dents. Immédiatement, ils mirent en joue l'Empereur, qui se leva.

- Ron ! S'exclama Harry.

Un grand roux dégingandé retira son casque de protection et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami dans une étreinte virile. Quand ils eurent finis de se taper mutuellement dans le dos, Harry dit d'une voix triste.

- Je suis désolé pour Ginny.

- Nous connaissions tous les risques, répondit Ron d'une voix douloureuse.

- Ça n'en est pas plus juste.

Il y eut un silence, et Harry salua les autres membres de Résistance. Ils furent interrompus par une voix éthérée.

- Puis-je connaître vos revendications ? Demanda l'Empereur

- On n'en a pas, répondit Ron. On vient pour utiliser le dôme.

Le dôme de retransmission, protégé pendant toute la période de l'allocution impériale. Celui où Drago aurait dû parlé à la population des Districts.

- Ça va être à toi Harry, annonça Ron quand quelqu'un lança un compte à rebours. Tu es près ?

- Je répète ce discours depuis des mois devant mon miroir chaque matin, grinça Harry en tentant de faire de l'humour.

- Quand il faut combattre les Gardes Impériaux, tu es en première ligne, mais parler devant une foule en délire c'est au dessus de tes capacités ? Se moqua le rouquin gentiment.

- Elle va pas être en délire longtemps la foule, répliqua Harry. Après tout, je ne suis ni grand, ni blond, et je n'ai pas de couronne sur la tête.

- Si ça ne tient qu'à cela, dit tranquillement Drago, je te prête la mienne.

- Non merci, ça va ruiner mon brushing, répliqua Harry pince-sans-rire.

Puis le compte à rebours atteignit zéro, et Harry passa la porte.

Le dôme était une immense scène, surmonté d'un bouclier magnétique transparent. La foule en contre bas se tut immédiatement quand elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas l'Empereur qui venait de monter sur scène, mais l'Ennemi Impérial Numéro 1.

Harry prit le micro et commença à parler.

- Je suis le matricule H4RR1P0TT3R. On m'appelle Harry. Je fais partie de la Caste des Gryffondors. Mon appartenance à cette Caste faisait que ma vie était toute tracée. Les travaux manuels étaient mon destin. Mais j'ai eu un désir fou. J'ai voulu choisir.

Et Harry parla, longtemps. Il parla de liberté, celle qui ne se décide pas, mais qu'on doit gagner de haute lutte. Il parla d'égalité, ce concept vieillit de la vieille civilisation, dans un monde où une partie infime de la population s'estime supérieure à tout autre. Il parla de fraternité, celle-là même bafouée par la terreur de tout perdre si on était pris à aider un autre que soi.

Il parla de la misère atroce, du mépris tueur, et de l'ignorance coupable.

Enfin la dernière phrase, la devise de Résistance.

- Un peuple uni ne sera jamais vaincu !

Les applaudissements explosèrent. La foule se mit à scander la devise de Résistance, tandis que son Leader s'effaçait et retournait d'où il était venu.

Quand il entra, il notamment immédiatement la présence de Severus Snape et le visage sombre de l'Empereur.

- C'était génial Harry, s'exclama Ron en lui sautant dans les bras. J'ai des retours des retransmissions dans les autres Districts. Les gens sortent dans la rue en masse ! Les Gardes Impériaux sont dépassés !

Harry parvint à sourire. Ron ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, et son étreinte se fit plus désespérée.

- Je savais que tu y arriverai Harry, fit-il avec émotion. Il faut qu'on y aille. Il y a des dizaines de personnes à évacuer des cales des vaisseaux cargos.

Mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

- Tu transmettra tout mon amour à Mione, fit Harry avec quelques trémolos dans la voix.

- On va avoir un bébé, Mione et moi, annonça Ron. Le terme est prévu pour dans un mois.

- Félicitation ! Dit Harry avec un sourire sincère.

Ils se séparèrent. Ron confia à Harry une arme de poing, et après un dernier regard triste il partit avec le reste des résistants.

Lentement, Harry leva l'arme vers l'Empereur.

- Ce qui me fait le plus mal dans cette histoire, fit Drago d'une voix triste, c'est votre trahison Severus.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous, Drago, soupira le Premier Ministre. Je suis entré dans Résistance bien avant votre naissance.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

- J'ai eu le malheur de tomber amoureux d'une Gryffondor. Nos Castes étant trop éloignées, l'étiquette nous empêchait de nous marier. Votre père n'était même pas encore Empereur, et je n'étais même pas Ministre. Lorsqu'elle est morte, je me suis juré de changer les choses.

Snape se tourna vers Harry.

- Je vous laisse. Vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire. Et cependant, je ne vous dirai qu'une chose Harry. Je vous avais prévenu.

- Et vous avez eut raison. Comme d'habitude, répondit Harry d'un ton las.

L'homme austère sortit. Harry et Drago restèrent face à face.

- En quoi avait-il eut raison ? Questionna Drago tranquillement comme si il n'était pas tenu en joue.

- Lorsque nous avons monté le plan, il n'a émis qu'une seule objection. Il m'a dit que t'abattre ne serait pas chose aisée.

- Alors tout cela était prévu ?

- Oui. Nous avions une taupe très bien implantée. Nous soupçonnions son identité, et nous avons choisit de tenter le tout pour le tout. Faire d'une pierre deux coups. Démasquer la taupe et porter un coup décisif contre l'Empire. C'était un plan vaste, complexe et risqué. Mais nous l'avons parfaitement mené à bien. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui ait été imprévisible. Je n'avais pas prévu tomber amoureux de toi.

- Quel est la suite du plan ? M'abattre et t'enfuir avec tes amis ? Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir éternellement. La puce dans ton bras est indétectable. Tu seras vite repris et cela mettra en danger tous ceux qui seront avec toi.

- Je sais, répliqua calmement Harry.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Drago comprit. Harry baissa son arme et la posa sur une table.

- Tu n'as jamais eut l'intention de t'en sortir, souffla-t-il horrifié.

- N'essaye pas de m'en empêcher Drago, dit Harry. Je m'y suis préparé, j'ai fait la paix avec moi-même. Le Phénix renaîtra de ses cendres, un autre prendra ma place.

- Harry, tu pourrais continuer à vivre. Toi et moi …

- Non Drago. Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. Je ne me suis pas donné d'autre alternative et tu ne pourras pas m'en donner. Je ne vais pas t'abattre parce que je sais que tu prendras les bonnes décisions à partir de maintenant. J'ai foi en toi.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Harry vit des larmes couler sur les joues de son amant.

- Non, non, non, répétait il en pleurant doucement.

Harry s'assit à ses côtés.

- Ne m'en veux pas amour, dit-il simplement.

Et il croqua dans la capsule de poison cachée sous une de ses molaires.

- NON ! Hurla Drago.

Dans un élan désespéré, celui qui était Empereur, mais surtout celui qui était éperdu d'amour, étreignit Harry et l'embrassa.

Pendant quelques secondes leur baiser fut tendre, amoureux. Leur langues se mêlaient, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se bloquent. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent immobiles. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ferment les yeux.

Enlacés pour l'éternité.

* * *

Une petite review pour faire comprendre à l'auteure que tuer les perso c'est très très mal ? Ou pour l'encenser, comme vous voulez. Vous pouvez même faire des critiques constructives, le monde est bien fait ;)

Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
